Meeting the stars: Starcrossed
by Sweetangel823
Summary: What happens when 9 regular Aikatsu! idols is suddenly sucked into a portal, and gets spit out in a practice room in front of The successors and NO NAME of AKB0048? And what happens when they realize that they need to get back to their own TIME, and that the only way of doing so is to achieve as high radiance as the current Centre Nova and the 14th Maeda Atsuko?


**This is my second story on this site, and my first crossover.** **Please enjoy, and don't forget to send a review^^**

* * *

**AKB0048**

A woman dressed sort of like a miku was in a big, futuristic shrine, considering her clothes, and looked quite puzzled. She was listening to a entity known as Sensei-Sensei, the real director of AKB0048. Her name was Katagiri Tsubasa, and she was the general manager and producer of 00. The reason she was puzzled, you ask? Well, the words of the voice without a body will explain it all: "AKB0048... Starlight... Academy... Dream... Academy... Idols... Unite... Akibastar... Earth... Idols... Unite... Idols unite... Idols unite!" The voice seemed to become more and more eager to get it's message out, and during the last "Idols unite" two glowing stars appeared at the end of the dark 'hallway'. Tsubasa looked at the stars, and asked; "Starlight Academy? Dream Academy? Earth? What do you mean, Sensei-Sensei?!" In front of her appeared a series of images, images of a few girls, one with blonde hair and pink eyes and a ribbon in her hair, one with blue hair in a side ponytail and blue eyes, one with long dark brown hair and purple eyes, a girl with orange hair in two spiralled buns and brownish eyes, a girl with greenish white hair in two spiralled ponytails and turqouse eyes, one with short pink hair and green eyes, one with pinkish red hair and red eyes, one with pink hair in a ponytail and orange eyes, and finally one with blonde, fluffy hair in two pigtails and blue eyes. The images disappeared, and Sensei-sensei refused to say another word, so Tsubasa left the shrine. Just as she got outside, her phone started ringing like mad, and she put a ear-microphone to her ear. "It's Tsubasa." She answered, an immediately recognized the voice in the other end.

"Tsubasa-san! No Name and the successors were training, and suddenly, a kirara drive gate appeared out of nowhere! Makoto almost fell into it!" "Takamina, make sure everyone stays away from the gate, and I'll be right over. If anything comes out of there, call me immediately."  
"Right."

* * *

**Aikatsu, Starlight Academy**

Hoshimiya Ichigo, Kiriya Aoi, Shibuki Ran, Arisugawa Otome, Todou Yurika, Kitaoji Sakura, and Ichinose Kaede were currently haning out in starlight academy, as it was one of the few days they all had their day off together. They walked around campus, talking about what to do, when Aoi suddenly stopped, looking at something in front of the group.

"W-what's that?" She asked and pointed at something that looked like a hole in time and space with a load of colours. The group walked closer, quite curious about what was going on. The only one not so sure about if she wanted to know, was Yurika, who desperately tried to hide her fear of the whole thing. When they got a few metres away from the swirly colours, a flash of light exploded, and they all got sucked into the portal which disappeared with them.

* * *

**Aikatsu, Dream Academy**

Otoshiro Seira, the rather new idol and her fellow producer and manager, Saegusa Kii, was in Kii's producer room, and planned their next concert. The later of the two was rapidly pushing the keys on the keyboard to find the best way of making their show to be the best it can be.

"Com'o-com'o-Com'on!" Ki said, eagerly. "Hurry up!"

Just as the computer pinged, and a sign showing "Call and response" popped up, a big swirly portal opened up straight behind them with a small _zing_. The two girls turned around, and a flash of light appeared from the portal, and they got sucked in.

"What's going on?!" Seira exclaimed as she felt like if her body was pushed through a tiny hole, and then she saw some familiar persons. "Hoshimiya Ichigo?! Why are you guys here?"

* * *

**Aikatsu, All**

The other group turned their hands, and Ichigo beamed up in a big smile. "Seira-chan! Kii-chan!". The other girls looked like if they had the same feelings as Kii and Seira. 'What's happening?', 'Where are we?' 'Am I dreaming?'.

The two groups travelled together until they felt that something was pulling them to the side. They moved faster and faster to the 'wall' on their right side, and it didn't take long for them to realize.

"We're going to hit the wall!" Aoi exclaimed as she realized, and all of them screamed as they closed their eyes and waited on the impact that never came. They felt the same feeling like when they had entered the portal, the feeling of being compressed trough a small hole, and then they felt fast ground under their feet and fell forward into a pile of confused girls from Earth, and the gate closed behind them.

* * *

**AKB0048**

"Girls, I just got an answer from Tsubasa-san. She is on her way and we're to wait here and not get close to the Kirara Drive Gate." Takamina stood facing away from the portal of subject.  
"Takamina-san! What do we do if something comes out of there?" Kanata asked her role model.  
"We need to call Tsubasa-san immediately in that case. She…" Just as Takamina was about to finish the sentance, a bright flash came from the kirara drive gate, and she turned around. "What the..?" She exclaimed, and then she, as well as the others, saw first one girl, then two, then three, up until they saw nine girls who after standing a second all fell forward, just as they hit the ground in a big pile, the Kirara Drive Gate closed behind them.  
"Are you guys all right?" Orine, who stood beside a freaked out Makoto, asked the nine. When she got no answer, she went over to them. After a minute, they started moving and trying to get up.  
"Seira-tan, you're lying all over me!" A orange-haired girl with twin, spiraled buns said, to which a girl with long pink hair in a ponytail replied. "Ah sorry." and she tried getting up, but failed. Orine, as sweet as always went over to the girl, and helped her stand up. Following her example, Mariko helped Kii, Takamina helped Yurika, Kanata helped Kaede, Yuuko helped Sakura, Sae helped Sakura, Sayaka helped Otome, Chieri helped Ran, Yuuka helped Aoi, and Acchan helped Ichigo. Orine now looked at all of the nine newcomers. She then asked her question again. "Are you guys all right?"

The girls who the question was directed to nodded, and a blue haired girl, who to Orine, had a similar hairstyle as Makoto, replied.

"Yes, apart from a bit shaken. Do any of you perhaps know what happened, where we are, and how we can get back?"

To this Takamina replied. "We do not know what happened, but there is someone on her way here who might know. You are in the 00's training rooms at Akibastar, and where do you mean to get back to?"

"00? That sounds like some kind restaurant or something." The blonde with a hair bow said, causing a giggle from some of the other girls, and when they had calmed down, the blue haired once again spoke.

"Back to Starlight Academy and Dream Academy. Wait… Akibastar? What's that? And 00?"  
"Starlight Academy and Dream Academy? I have no knowledge about any of those." Suzuko said. "There isn't one of neither of them anywhere. I just checked the net. Where is these two academies supposed to be?"  
"You haven't heard of 00? AKB0048? We are the only Idols in this dimension who have not gotten caught by DES." Chieri explained. "Akibastar is a planet, and home of AKB0048. DES is a shortening of 'Destroy Entertainment Soldiers'. They want to get rid of everything that has to do with idols, who are banned on most planets."  
"AKB**00**48?!" Aoi exclaimed. "Isn't it **AKB48**? And yes there is both on those, in Japan!"

"So that's what Sensei-Sensei meant…" A new voice cut in, getting all the attention to the speaker. "My name is Katagiri Tsubasa. I am the manager and producer of AKB0048. Could I please get your names?"  
"You're Idols too?!"Otome, who first now caught up, to what the whole 00 crew nodded, most of them shocked over that the girls in front of them seemed to be Idols as well.  
"I'm Hoshimiya Ichigo." The blonde girl with a red ribbon in her hair said. "This is Aoi, Ran, Otome-chan, Yurika, Sakura-chan, Kaede-chan, Kii-chan and Seira-san." Ichigo pointed at the girls in order.  
"Would you care to explain to us what's going on?" Aoi asked, with nods from the other girls, and Tsubasa sighed.

"It's a pretty long story, and you might get shocked by some parts of it, so sit down, and make yourselves comfortable." The girls did as told, including the members of 00. "Okay. Let's say that mankind found out a way to travel through space fast enough to be able to colonize space. Then a war broke out, and Earth, which seems to be your home planet, was laid to waste, and practically got destroyed. At the moment, there was not much left on the planet, so no one was on it when the final blow came. Then, the humanity spread into two branches; Those who liked entertainment, and those who disliked it. The D.G.T.O, the Deep-Galaxy Trade Organization, was created by some of the ones who hated entertainment. They took over a lot of the planets, and banned Entertainment on those planets. Soon after DES was formed, which I take Chieri already explained?" The non-00-members nodded, and Tsubasa continued. " and they started going after everything related to idols. From the branch who liked entertainment, some supporters of the by then long gone AKB48 created a new group of Idols, AKB0048. The 00 came from the new calendar count, stellar calender. The girls started out as understudies, who succeeded the old, original, members, taking on their names, and keeping on spreading AKB48's love. Currently, it's 77 years since AKB0048 was resurrected. This is a pretty simplified version though."  
"So… You mean that when we were sucked into that _thing_, we actually traveled in _time_ and _space_?"  
"It sure seems like it."  
"Then how do we get back?!" Yurika, who now had snapped, demanded to know. "I share blood with the great count Dracula! You'd better answer me right now, or I'll suck your blood!" The 00 crew exchanged glances, and then Makoto screamed.

"Y-y-y-you're a-a-a V-V-VAMPIRE?!" Makoto looked extremely frightened, and was pointing at Yurika, who had been quite surprised about the sudden outburst.

"Why of cou-…" The 'vampire' said, who got interrupted by Ichigo who was smiling reassuringly.  
"No, she's not, the decendant of Dracula is just her character. In reality, she rally loves garlic ramen!"  
"H-hey! Don't just go off saying things like that! And how do we get back?"

Tsubasa looked back at Yurika, and the latter felt the authority in the former's voice. "I'm afraid we can't tell you. In history, there is only one idol who can create such portals by will, and unfortunately, she is in a sacred place where we can't reach her and get back. She is not dead; she can - thanks to he great radiance - reach us, but she can't leave. If she would, she would not get back there, and that would be extremely bad for humanity. The only solution I can see is that you guys need to obtain the same amount of radiance as Chieri and Acchan to be able to make her see you. Then, she can probably open a portal back to your home and time."

"So you mean that we have to stay here, practice, and preform on concerts to be able to get back home?" Ran asked, to what Tsubasa nodded, and Ran turned to her friends. "Should we agree to this? It is our best bet it seems." The other girls remained silent for a few minutes, and then nodded.

"We'll do it."

"Then let's go to work."

* * *

**That's it for now^^**

**The next chapter is already in progress, and if you like, then don't forget to favorite, follow and send a review^^**


End file.
